


The Florist & The Baker

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Mutual Pining, POV Jyn Erso, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: She laughed and made her way to the back, her flower shop was next to a bakery. And she had met Cassian Andor soon after her store opened, he had given her a coffee and a slice of the best strawberry cake she’d tasted. It had been his way to welcome her to the neighborhood. And if she was going to be completely honest, she had loved the way his smile came so easily and how warm his deep chocolate eyes sparkled. She returned the favor by giving him a flowering cactus, one that now had a place of honor at Cassian’s cash register. And much like the flowers she sold, their friendship bloomed. But she would be lying if she didn’t admit – if only to herself – that she liked Cassian in a way that it wasn’t entirely friendly.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	The Florist & The Baker

Jyn walked to her shop with a purpose, the day was bright and there was a slight breeze, she had woken in a good mood and she knew, that today would be a good day. The day was too perfect for it not to be.

Once at her store, she pushed the door and the bell above it rang. Bodhi was already in, sipping something (she never knew what he drank, some days were coffee, some hot chocolate, others tea) and eating a muffin. “Morning Bodhi,” she greeted him.

Bodhi gave her a grin, “Morning, boss. Jyn, Cass came over and brought you cake and coffee, you just missed him.”

She grinned at Bodhi and raised a brow, “And since when is Cassian, Cass?”

“Since he got me the best hot chocolate I’ve ever tasted and this muffin for free.”

She laughed and made her way to the back, her flower shop was next to a bakery. And she had met Cassian Andor soon after her store opened, he had given her a coffee and a slice of the best strawberry cake she’d tasted. It had been his way to welcome her to the neighborhood. And if she was going to be completely honest, she had loved the way his smile came so easily and how warm his deep chocolate eyes sparkled. She returned the favor by giving him a flowering cactus, one that now had a place of honor at Cassian’s cash register. And much like the flowers she sold, their friendship bloomed. But she would be lying if she didn’t admit – if only to herself – that she liked Cassian in a way that it wasn’t entirely friendly. 

She sat at her desk, where the still steaming coffee called to her and besides it, a plate that held some white cake. She sat and grabbed the fork, watched as it went through the cream and the fluffy cake. Took a bite and resisted the urge to moan, almond cake, blueberry cream filling and buttercream. It was perfect, much like all of Cassian’s confections (and a traitorous part of her brain whispered ‘like Cassian.’). She shook her head smiling, grabbed the coffee and took a sip, she allowed those moments to simply enjoy the cake and coffee before she began work in earnest. She didn’t want her mind to wonder to that handsome store neighbor of hers.

  
Jyn spend the rest of her day making orders, her bouquets had earned a reputation and she always took every single order that she received seriously, treated it with respect, love and dedication. She had placed high standards for herself and thus, earned accolades from the city she lived in. Now that she had Bodhi, she would spend more time dedicating herself to the bouquets, Bodhi had a good eye for flowers and read people quite well enough to recommend which to buy on a hurry, which is why he took care of half of the walk-in and she took care of the special bouquets; those that needed to be special.

It was almost the end of the day, when Jyn herself had to attend a walk-in. Nothing Bodhi did met his impossible standards. 

“It’s for a special someone,” the teen had said.

Jyn had simply nodded, “How special?” She didn’t ask this question lightly, but she wanted to know where to start.

The boy flushed pink, much to her amusement. “It – it’s for a friend. But, it needs to be something masculine.” He managed to say.

Jyn thought for a moment, then nodded again. “Callas, blue iris and ferns, I think. It will be masculine, I promise you that.” No sooner than she spoke, she set to work. The boy didn’t interrupt her, and she let herself imagine making it for Cassian. But Cassian was easier to gift flowers, by his own admission, he liked them and in fact, he’d buy a bouquet from her store once a week. All sorts of flowers, he’d never seemed to be bothered if they looked ‘feminine’, he simply liked them, so he got them.

Perhaps she could make him something small, before she returned his plate. As thank you for the slice of cake and coffee. Just a friendly gesture.

Once she finished the bouquet, Jyn showed it to the teen. By the way his eyes sparkled, it seemed that she’d met his approval, she smiled. “Do you like it?” She asked, no harm in asking.

“Yeah. It’s perfect miss.”

The boy payed and left, and she looked around her store while Bodhi did a small bouquet for the following day. Jyn picked a calla, lilly-of-the-valley, ferns and tiny blue flowers and set herself to make a small bouquet. She wanted to pretend that it was just a simple thanks, but even she couldn’t live in denial for so long. She wanted to ask Cassian on a date, what better way to do so with flowers in hand? It’s not like Cassian would be offended by the flowers.

Cassian Jeron Andor didn’t subscribe to any toxic masculine ideas. If anyone would appreciate being asked out on a date with flowers, it’d be him.

Once it was done, Jyn set the bouquet on her desk, and spent some time driven to distraction by gazing at it and at the empty plate. “Hey boss,” Bodhi’s voice startled her. “I’m leaving, need something else?”

Jyn shook her head, “No thank you, goodnight Bodhi.”

“Not leaving yet?”

“In a minute.”

The look that Bodhi gave her said that he wanted to ask, but didn’t out of respect. “Alright, goodnight, see you tomorrow.”

Jyn didn’t leave until ten minutes after Bodhi did, carrying a plate and a small bouquet. Then, as she stood in front of Cassian’s bakery, staring at the ‘Closed’ sign, she wondered, should she knock? After a moment’s hesitation, she did and waited. It was only then that doubts assailed her, what if he was already gone? What if he didn’t like her bouquet?

So lost in her mind she was, that Jyn didn’t even notice the door opening, until Cassian’s voice brought her back to reality. “Jyn?”

Jyn blinked quickly, trying to regain her wits. “Ah, you’re still here, good!”

Cassian looked at her and smiled when he noticed the empty plate. “Liked the cake?”

“Yes, it was delicious, I – well, just came to bring the plate back. Oh! And I brought you a thank you!” She lifted the bouquet.

Cassian’s smile grew, and took both the plate and bouquet from her. “C’mon on in, that is, if you want, I’m still making some stuff, I’d welcome the company.”

Jyn followed him inside, all the way to the back, where all his famous confections were made. The room held a strong aroma of cinnamon. “Baking so late?”

Cassian placed the plate on the sink, the flowers he set on the side and nodded, “New recipe that goes up tomorrow, cinnamon cake with white chocolate frosting, and I like baking new ones the day before, that way, I can work with them better than freshly baked.”

“Ah.” She didn’t know a thing about baking, but she trusted Cassian. “Why cakes?” She blurted. “I mean, your creations are delicious and you’re a wizard with a whisk, so I’m sure that you could do more things than what you do. Also, why the Irish wolfhound for the signature?”

Cassian laughed and Jyn liked how his eyes sparkled with mirth. “I hate cupcake shops,” he said, but there wasn’t any true heat to his words. “They make amazing flavors and then six months later, they’re gone and they refuse to make it again.” Then he laughed again. “And as the wolfhound, well, that’s in honor of my dog, Kaytoo. He’s a grouch, but he’s a great dog.”

Jyn arched an eyebrow, “Is that why your menu is always growing? I mean, you never take anything off the list of cakes you make, even if they’re not on the display. Huh, didn’t know you had a dog, much less an Irish wolfhound.”

“Yesss.” Cassian said as he checked the oven. “Even if the seasons change, I like having options. Obviously, the request needs to be made ahead of time, but I like the challenge. And what can I say, I found him on the road, poor thing had been left behind by his owners, checked for chips and all that, so I took him home with me. He’s a great dog.”

The thought of Cassian rescuing a dog was absolutely adorable. “What a hero, I’m glad that dog found you. On cakes, what’s your favorite?”

“Thanks, I’m really happy with him.” Then, Cassian thought for a moment. “Our signature chocolate cake, that’s the one for me.”

Jyn nodded, she’d tried the cake and nearly cried in bliss. It was decadent, luxurious and all around perfect. She’d sworn to herself to only eat it on special occasions, else she’d be in trouble. It was that good. “I love it too,” she admitted.

Cassian smiled at her and pulled the cake out of the oven. The smell of cinnamon intensified. “How was work?”

“All in all, a calm day.”

“That’s good.”

“Cassian?”

“Yes, Jyn?”

She hesitated for a moment, she looked at the bouquet, then at Cassian’s face and sighed, so much for a simple friendly gesture. “Want to have dinner with me sometime?” There. She’d said it.

Cassian looked at her face, as if trying to find anything at odd with what she’d said. Jyn met his eyes, a soft smile to her face. Cassian slowly matched it. “When?”

“I’m free on Saturday, does that work for you?”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Great. It’s a date then,” she said, her smile had grown. All doubts gone. “I have to go, but I’ll see on Saturday.”

Cassian nodded and walked her to the door, opened the door and held it open for her. “I’ll see you on Saturday,” his voice was lower, with a huskier quality that she quite liked. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Jyn answered and walked out, the moon was shinning and the scent of cinnamon still reached her. She began to walk away, only to turn around and see Cassian still leaning against his door watching as she walked away. She smiled, maybe she should buy cinnamon candles, just to remember this moment every time she lit them. “Night, darling Cass,” she whispered one last time.


End file.
